Dreams come true
by Nemesis4567
Summary: A story about the events of Final Fantasy IX. Do dreams truly come true?


[xDreams can come true[x

(Credit to my girlfiend)

As midnight dawned on the city of Alexandria, darkness stained the city of light. No lights could be seen behind the curtains of the houses. Houses of light where turned to darkness.

As Darkness stained the city, a shadow imerged from the shadows of darkness. A tall boy of no more then 16, came from behind the tall buildings. He looked around him and saw above him, the brightly-lit room that had caught his attention from his hotel window. As he saw the bright light come on in the room, his long, thin and furry blond tail swung from side-to-side with excitment.

As he ran towards the window, he saw to his left the vines that he had hoped would have been outside her window. As he looked up he couldn't believe he was inches away from her. Princess Garnet's bedroom lay just above him. He smiled a cheeky grin and began to climb. He reached the top and gazed through the thin curtains that seperated him from Garnet.

Her peacefull, graceful body lay inside her warm cover's, her face montionless, as if dreams never bothered her during sleep. Zidane knew that he had to be silent as a mouse to make sure that she wasn't disturbed. Zidane growned. What if Rusty heard him roaming in her room? He would come in, commanding why he was sneeking around in the princess's room...thinking that i was stealing something from the princess...making the princess distrust him. He silently made his way into Garnets room and watched her sleeping form, rest. He gazed at her face. Her hair all over her pillow, making her like more and more beautiful then she already was. Her chest rising and falling. Her breath cool on Zidane's skin, making him go weak inside.

For so long now he had wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her flesh against his own, make her understand how much she meant to him. But nothing he ever did, made her realise how much she meant to him. From the first moment that he first saw her, he knew that he had met his match. This one was going to be a fighter. Willful. Powerful. Skilled. And he loved her for everything she did. Every movement she made, made him come closer to her, make him want her more and more. He touched her face softly as not to wake her up. At the side of her bed, Zidane noticed her neckless. The falcons claw. She always wore that around her neck. He gazed back at her and sighed. Now that he was this close to her, he couldn't stand back and do nothing. He leant down and kissed her softly on her cheek. She moaned and rolled over. Zidane jumped back, surpised.

Then he noticed her eyes open up. She gazed around her surroundings first and then noticed someone standing in the room with her. She gazed up at the dazed Zidane, who seemed to be have been shocked by her sudden movement and awakening. "Garnet...Please don't call Rusty, thats all i need right now" pleaded Zidane. Garnet rubbed her eyes and locked her brown eyes with his blue onces. " I'm not going to shout his name, Zidane, you have my word" she said, getting slowly out of bed.

"Oh...Garnet, please don't get out of bed, i didn't mean to intrude" he said bowing infront of the princess. "It's alright, there was no intrudtion" said Garnet and went to sit down on one chair that lay in the corner of the room. Zidane smiled his cheeky grin.

"What are you doin up at this time Zidane? Shouldn't you be in bed?" said Garnet, softly. "Nah...i'm not asleep by this time...normally walking around trying to figure out what is going to happen in my life and what's happening tomorrow" he said. Garnet nodded and smiled. "I have wondered that pretty much all day, what is happening tomorrow, are we setting out once again?" Garnet said, getting up off her chair and walking towards Zidane. Zidane could feel himself getting hot all over as she made her way over, closer and closer to him. Her breath breathing on him, making him feel weak inside, wanting her, needing her so badly. Why couldn't he just come out with the truth? Zidane hated himself for not telling her sooner. She was so beautiful. He wanted and made sure that nobody could have her. For he had never felt this way about anyone before. True love had taken his very soul. Garnet had taken his very soul and heart.

"Garent...there's a main reason i came here tonight" said Zidane. Garnet looked at Zidane, confused. But her heart began to pound. Wanting to know the real reason why he came. "Garnet...I...I" stuttered Zidane. Garnet could sense the fear in his voice and went over and held his hand tightly in her own. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. Zidane blushed. She was so near now, that Zidane just wanted to kiss her. Her lips, as red as a rose, gleamed. Zidane just wanted so badly to kiss her. Make her understand that he needed her and loved her so much. "Garnet...I" Zidane started

"PRINCESS!" Came a shout from outside her door. Rusty's voice came ringing all around the room. Zidane growned. Garnet heard and giggled. "Come in Steiner" she announced. "Princess, i can't...YOU!" Steiner, Rusty's real name for everyone else, came to a halt when he saw Zidane in the room with Garnet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Rusty, pointing at Zidane.

"Oh am i not allowed in the princess's royal chambers?" teased Zidane. Garnet giggled. "Now, now boys, its too late into the night and i can't stand it when you both get at each other's throats...so can we please settle this in the morning when we have rest?" Garnet announced. Zidane went over to Rusty and said to him. "Yeah, so why don't you go and pollish your armour for once?" Rusty saw red and was about to go for Zidane when Vivi and Eiko ran into the room out of breath.

"Oh Ziddy! My darling Ziddy! The monster was about to get me! Please help me" she declared. Zidane leaned down and looked at Eiko. "A monster?"

"Zidane don't listen to her" said Vivi. Garnet leant over to Vivi and held her hand on his shoulder. "What have you got to say, Vivi?" she asked. Zidane looked on at Garnet. She was so...supportive. Always wanting to help and gave everything her full attention. "Ziddy! Please don't listen to Vivi, he just jealous that he can't do things like me, be powerful like me...can't understand Magic or anything, he's dumb!" she said, nastingly. Zidane glared down at Eiko. She looked on at him with loving eyes, not knowing that Zidane wasn't doing the same back to her. Steiner had left the room, guiding the room with his full assisstance. Garnet went over to him while Zidane and the other sorted out the qurall.

"Steiner, can i ask you something?" she said. "Of course princess, you know i'm always here for you whenever you need my assisstance" She smiled at him, admiring him. "If a lad behaves like a fool infront of you and is always looking at you, do you think that lad might like that girl who he's trying to do it to?" Steiner looked shocked at the question, but none the less he answered. "Well...let me tell you this princess...when i was a lad of Zidane's age, i was like that, i look upon Zidane as a foolish monkey boy who just takes everything as a joke, but maybe not when it comes to love. I used to like this girl in my year at school, she was only a year older then me and i knew she liked me as well, but one day, the guys that i hung around with, bunch of foolish men that i ever did hang with, ruined many things that i ever wanted. Jealous i suppose. Well they told me to act all cool infront of the girl and act like nothing else matters...that everything is just one big joke. It got the point where things had gone to far, and she just didn't want to know me anymore. It broke my heart." he said

Garnet looked at him, shocked and suprised for this sudden announcement. "So what i'm saying Princess, is that don't let him go too far, thats why sometimes i try and stop him, as he's always doing something foolish. And with doing that all the time, he can become too foolish and stupid and then...what i'm saying princess, is that let your true feelings show and let him know that you like him as either a friend or something more, then maybe he can feel at ease and he will show more feelings of affection for you" Steiner explained. "He does like me i just know it, but i don't know if Eiko has him round her little finger or whatever, he seems to just want things to be a joke, which sometimes goes too far" said Garnet, looking down at the mable floor.

Steiner laid a hand on her shoulder and looked down on her. "Princess, if you like this one, don't let him get away" Garnet smiled up at her knight. "Thanks Rusty" she said, teasing him. Steiner smiled. "Now go on...shoo" Garnet opened the door and went back inside to where Eiko and Vivi and Zidane where still talking. Steiner stood there for a moment and then he looked back towards the door that Garnet had gone through. "Good luck kid" he said and turned back and made his way to his room.

"Ziddy, Vivi's lying, i didn't use any magic!" exclaimed Eiko. "You did!" shouted Vivi. Zidane was losing his nerve now. "ALRIGHT, THATS ENOUGH!" he shouted, making them all jump. Garnet ran to his side and grabbed his arm making him know that she was there with him. "Vivi, Eiko, not now...i have my own problems of my own...you both need to say your sorry and be friends again...Eiko...shake hands with Vivi" said Zidane. Vivi held out his hand waiting for Eiko to accept. Eiko "humph"ed and held her hand out and accepted Vivi's handshake. "Now, Vivi and Eiko, it's time for bed-time, now off you both go..go on" said Zidane, shooing them both towards the door. Vivi said before he went out the door. "Good night Zidane, Good night princess" then he went to his room.

"Good night Ziddy!" said Eiko as she made her way out of the room, blowing kisses along the way. Once the door was shoot, Zidane and Garnet fell silent once more. "Well...i had better get going as well...I'm sure you need your sleep as well, princess" said Zidane. Garnet realised that her chance was now. She held Zidane's hand. Zidane looked shocked at her sudden movement but smiled and blushed.

"Garnet...I" she laid a finger on his lips to shush him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips upon his, making Zidane feel whole. Her warmth breathing ran through his month and down into his soul, making him weak. Every inch of her was inside him, tearing him apart...making his soul weak. Her lips pressed down harder on his own, making him pull her futher towards him. His arms wrapped around her, crawling up her back and lying his hands upon the back of her head. His kisses got deeper, making Garnet want him more and more.

After what seemed like years, Garnet and Zidane ended the kiss. "Garnet...I love you" Zidane finally said. Garnet smiled and blushed. This was the moment that they had both wanted from the moment they both saw each other. Not wanting to let each other go, they kissed again. Zidane couldn't believe this was happening. This moment he had waited for months to have, and now that it was finally here, he couldn't believe it was happening. He never wanted the feeling to end. Then they broke apart. Garnet smiled and said back to him, the 4 words that Zidane had waited for. "I love you too" Zidane grabbed her and hugged her. He raised his hand on her head and strocked her head. Garnet heard a voice in her head saying: "Listen to your heart...when he's calling for you" She took this as a good sign and hugged him back. Shivers ran through their bodies and they clinged to each other, needing each other more and more. Zidane held her head and strocked her hair. Her head was leaning on his shoulders, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling that Zidane was giving her. "Dreams really do come true"


End file.
